1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cords useful for the reinforcement of support structures in elastomeric and rubber articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Combinations of aramid fibers and metal strands have been disclosed in several publications, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,551,498; 4,176,705; 4,807,680; 4,878,343 and United States Patent Application Publication 2009/0159171. Continued improvements in areas such as the adhesion of cords to rubber, strength retention and durability, of cords and lighter weight support structures comprising cords are highly desirable. This invention addresses these objectives.